My Life As a Ninja
by Dark Rose Princess
Summary: Well, basicly this story follows the original Naruto storyline but with a few OCs. There are a few changes to the story but none that are really major.This is my very first serious fanfiction on here so i hope you enjoy it.Please review. Enjoy - Ps: I suck at Summaries.Also I do not own Naruto or anything Naruto related.I just own my OCs
1. Learning To tolerate my teammates

My Life as a Ninja Chapter 1: Learning to tolerate my teammates

"Hey Naruto-kun it's good to see you made it to graduation." I said. He ran over to me and then hugged me. "Amy-chan it's good to see you besides now I'll see you more often." Naruto said. "Ok yea you'll see me more, now can you get off me." I asked him politely. "Huh…oh sorry Amy-chan." Naruto said and let go. "You know today we get put into squads' right?" I said while walking to the Academy with Naruto-kun. "Really no I didn't know, hopefully I'll get put on the same team as Sakura. "Naruto said dreamily. I stuck my tongue out at her name.

"I don't see why you even like her when all she cares about is Sasuke." I said disgusted at the mention of the pink haired fan girl. "She's so cute and adorable I can't help but like her." Naruto argued. "I can careless about her and Ino because they're just mindless fan girls." I said. _I really don't like them because they're annoying and are basically really idiotic since they prefer to worry about some boy who doesn't even care about them instead of training to become better ninjas._" You just don't like them because you like Sasuke." Naruto said slyly. I punched him upside the head then stormed off into the academy. I don't like Sasuke because he's a jerk with a swelled head." I shouted while walking inside the classroom.

"Amy come sit with me!" Kiba shouted. I giggled and ran over to him. "Hey dog boy what's up?" I asked with a smile. "Nothing much what about you miss perfect?" Kiba asked. "I'm not perfect but nothing much besides the usual." I said then giggled as Akamaru licked my hand. "Oh so who do you want as your teammates?" Kiba asked. "I don't know but to me it doesn't really matter." I said casually. _As long as it honestly isn't Sakura or Ino then basically I don't care. But also I don't know if I ended up with Uchiha could I_ stand to_ see his arrogant face every day._

"Goal!" Sakura and Ino yelled. "Oh boy the idiot girls are here there goes my quiet day." I said rolling my eyes. "I got here first so I get to sit next to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said cheerfully. "No I got here first forehead so I get to sit next to Sasuke-kun!" Ino shouted. I sweat dropped as a bunch of girls started fighting over who will get to sit next to Uchiha. _Do these idiots not get that Uchiha doesn't really care about any of them nor will he ever? _ "Hey fangirls can't you tell Uchiha doesn't like any of you." I said getting up and walking down the aisle to them. "No one asked you emo besides my Sasuke-kun does like me!" Ino said.

"I'd watch that tongue of yours before you lose it." I said with a smirk. "Hey Amy-Chan there you are I can't believe you left me outside!" Naruto shouted at me as he jumped up on the desk in front of me. "Baka get off the desk before you fall." I said. "Hey I'm not an baka besides your starting to sound like Sasuke-teme again." Naruto said. I gave Naruto a glare then got up heading in the direction of Uchiha then sat down next to him. "Hey Uchiha your alive right?" I asked poking him constantly. He grabbed my wrist without even turning to look at me. "Why are you even over here?" Sasuke asked with his normal tone.

"I'm over here because I can be if I want to." I said smartly. "Hn go away your annoying me." Sasuke said coldly. _He's such a jerk isn't he? _"Uchiha you're a baka and a teme you know that?" I said casually. "Hn you say that like you like that." Sasuke said with an arrogant smirk. "Keep dreaming Uchiha I'd never like you." I said with a scowl. _He's so full of himself that he thinks he's above the rest of us. _I was looking at Sasuke when Naruto jumped up on the desk in front of us. "Naruto-kun what on earth are you doing?" I asked while raising my eyebrow. "Oh hey Amy-Chan I'm trying to figure out what's so great about Sasuke?" Naruto said. "Naruto leave Sasuke-kun alone!" Sakura shouted. "You baka stop glaring at me." Sasuke said glaring at Naruto. "Who are you calling a baka Sasuke-teme!" Naruto shouted while glaring harder at Sasuke. "Um Naruto-kun not that I like Uchiha but you should get off the desk." I said politely. "But amy-chan why should I?" Naruto asked.

"Well if it isn't Miss Emo trying to impress Sasuke-kun." Rea said as she walked over. "Uh I smelt a rat oh my bad it's just you." I said. "Why you!? You're so annoying you know that." Rea Said. "What do you want Fangirl?" I asked with annoyance. "Not that it's any of your business, I wanted to see Sasuke-kun but your baka friend is there annoying him." Rea said angrily. "Hey don't talk about Naruto-kun like that just because you're a horny Sasuke fangirl." I said glaring at her. "What did you just call me emo!?" Rea shouted while twitching. "I know you heard me besides your Sasuke-kun is such a jerk and he doesn't like you." I said then jumped on the desk next to Naruto. "Amy-Chan is Sasuke-teme cooler than me?" Naruto asked. "Uh hey Naruto-kun want to get ramen for lunch today?" I asked randomly. "Ramen! You bet but you're buying because you offered." Naruto said drooling abit.

"Hello everyone it's great to see you all." Yuki said from behind us. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Naruto and I screamed. I fell backwards on top of someone and Naruto fell forwards onto Sasuke. "Ow! You know Yuki could you not sneak up on people!" I yelled at him. "Um not to be rude but could you get off me?" A boy said. "Huh?" I said then looked down. "I said could you please get off me?" He asked politely. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall on you um..." I said nervously then got up. "Its Kiyoshi and you are?" He asked getting up. "My name is Amy and sorry about falling on you." I said blushing. "Hahahaha this is priceless the emo is falling for the shy boy." Yuki said then took a picture. "Yuki you are so annoying!" I shouted. "You know what's ironic that we've been in the same class and don't even know each other." Kiyoshi said. "Yea so Kiyoshi what do you like to do?" I asked politely. "I like to read and study new tactics." Kiyoshi said shyly. "Well that's ok but I prefer to fight and I love spending time with my friend." I said smiling.

"You don't have many friends do you?" Kiyoshi asked. "No because most people think I'm either mean or emo." I said sighing. "I don't think that about you, I think you're a nice girl compared to the others." Kiyoshi said shyly. "Ahh my mouth's going to rot!" Naruto yelled. Kiyoshi and I turned around to look at Naruto and Sasuke. "I'm going to kill you loser." Sasuke growled. "Naruto!" Sakura, Ino, and all the other fangirls yelled then pounded him. "Hey Amy your a loser just like baka Naruto." Yuki said standing behind me. "Grrrr I am not a baka Yuki and don't talk badly about my friends." I said turning to punch him. He caught my fist then flipped me onto the floor. "You'll have to do better than that if you want to beat me." Yuki said cockily. "Alright everyone take your seats and settle down." Iruka-sensei said. "Alright now I will tell you…Amy is there a reason you're on the floor?" Iruka-sensei asked. "Um, I fell out of my chair sorry sensei." I said getting up and blushing profusishly._ Yuki is going to pay dearly for embarrassing me like this._

I heard snickering coming from the side of me. "Ok as for squad 1…'' Iruka-sensei started. "I hope I get friendly teammates." I mumbled. "Don't hold your breath emo besides who wants to be your teammate." Yuki spat. "Squad 7: Naruto Uzamaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka said. "What?! Iruka-sensei why do I have to be on the same team as Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. "Naruto you're on the same team as Sasuke because we needed a balance in power. So while Sasuke had the best scores you had the worst so we put you two together." Iruka explained annoyed at the outburst."Hey Amy you better pray that you're not my teammate." Yuki whispered. "Why do pick on her so much?" Kiyoshi asked. I blocked out Iruka as he kept calling squads until I heard. "Squad 12: Amy Iwoka, Kiyoshi Ito, and Yuki Iwai." Iruka-sensei said. "This can't be happening why is Yuki on my squad?!" I shouted.

"Calm down Amy it's not the end of the world." Kiyoshi said. "Kiyoshi she's the queen of Emo and she's as mean as they come." Yuki said, "I'm not mean or emo if you knew me then you'd know I'm actually nice." I said. "Anyways when you come back from lunch break you will meet your senseis." Iruka said then left. I slumped in my chair and just stared blankly ahead of me. "You coming for lunch Amy or not?" Kiyoshi asked. "Yea I'm coming so what are you eating for lunch?" I asked him. "Oh I brought a bento what about you?" Kiyoshi asked picking up his chopsticks. "Well, I was going to get ramen with Naruto for lunch." I said. "You must love it from the way you just said that." Kiyoshi said chuckling. I blushed when he did that because it was kind of cute. "Yea, Naruto got me hooked on it a long time ago." I said smiling. "Well if you want I'll walk you to the ramen stand." Kiyoshi said. "Ok that's fine with me. Later Yuki." I said then left with kiyoshi. "Why does everyone call you emo?" Kiyoshi asked walking beside me.

"They call me Emo because I'm often sarcastic and my father really didn't like me associating myself with everyone else when I was younger. Also I use to wear a lot of black and still do. " I said casually. "Well, is that the only color you like?" Kiyoshi asked. "No my favorite colors are pink, light blue, and purple." I said. "Then wear one of those instead of just black and they'll stop calling you that." Kiyoshi said. _Yea, I wish but my father isn't exactly fond of me wearing any of those colors honestly because he thinks it makes me look weak._ "Hey Amy who is he?" Sasuke asked as he stood behind us. Me and Kiyoshi turned around and stared at him curiously. "Uchiha since when do you talk to me?" I asked confused. "Uh, hello I'm Kiyoshi her teammate." Kiyoshi said shyly. "Amy-Chan it's me not the real teme." The Sasuke said to me. "Naruto-kun why are you hinged as Uchiha?" I asked. "That's a secret I have to go find Sakura-Chan, so see you Amy-Chan!" Naruto said then walked off. "Ok that was weird but anyways cone on we better follow him." I said with a sigh. "What about your ramen?" Kiyoshi asked. "It can wait besides I want to know what he is up to." I said then ran off to follow in his direction.

"So if Naruto hinged into Uchiha then where is the real one?" I asked Kiyoshi. "Maybe he locked him up somewhere or tied him up." Kiyoshi suggested. "Maybe..But we better follow Naruto though to see what he's planning." I said then ran towards where Sakura was. Once we got there I saw Sakura and Uchiha about to kiss. "Ewww! This is completely disgusting but amusing to watch." I whispered to Kiyoshi. We watched as Uchiha suddenly held his stomach then ran off. "Sasuke-kun wait where are you going?" Sakura asked. I fell from behind the tree and started laying on the ground laughing. "Grrrr! What are you doing here?!" Sakura shouted angrily. "I'm so happy I was here to see that." I said then laughed harder. "What's so funny Emo it's not like Sasuke will ever kiss you." Sakura said smirking. I stopped laughing and got off the ground. "Haruno I wouldn't want to kiss that jerk and it seems he doesn't want to kiss you either." I said coolly.

"Sasuke-kun is just shy that's all, so I'm waiting for him to calm his nerves." Sakura said with a little blush. "First of all Haruno my name is Amy and secondly when will you learn Uchiha isn't interested in any girl?" I said coolly. "Amy, um if you're going to get ramen you should go now breaks going to be over soon." Kiyoshi said shyly. "Whatever Emo and who are you?" Sakura asked staring at Kiyoshi. "I'm her teammate and my name is Kiyoshi." Kiyoshi replied while looking back at Sakura. "Tch where is the dobe?" Sasuke asked. I turned around and looked at him. "Uchiha if you're looking for Naruto find him yourself." I said with an attitude. "If you know where he is tell me Iwoka." Sasuke said coolly. "Sasuke-kun you finally calmed you're nerves you shy boy." Sakura said flirtatiously. "Uchiha if you're looking for the other you he headed back towards the academy already." I said. "Amy-chan we should start heading back." Kiyoshi said.

"You are right see you later fangirl and Uchiha." I said turning around and grabbing kiyoshi's arm. "Amy-chan what are you doing?" Kiyoshi asked shyly and blushing. I looked at him and started running towards the academy. "So the Emo isn't made of all ice." A boy said. "Yuki are you stalking us or something?" I asked turning to look at him. "Tch like I'd stalk you two losers besides I have better things to do." Yuki said walking in ahead of us. "Come on Kiyoshi we better get back because our breaks over anyways." I said walking inside with him. "Amy-chan I've got a question for you." Kiyoshi said. "Sure go ahead ask away." I said cutely. "Why do you let Yuki pick on you?" He asked. I stared at Kiyoshi then looked ahead of us. "It's because he doesn't ever stop even when I ask him to." I said bitterly. We walked into our room and took our seats. "Uh, finally I don't need to run to the bathroom anymore!" Naruto said happily.

"Amy-chan what's wrong you seem quiet?" Naruto asked. "Nothing I was just thinking about something." I said. "Hn, maybe because she's finally realized that she's a failure who got lucky." Yuki said from behind him. "Yuki shut up and leave her alone can't you understand your annoying?!" Kiyoshi shouted at Yuki. I looked between them and smiled a little. "I guess we may make a good team after all." I said giggling at my two newest teammates.


	2. Enter Narashi-Sensei

My Life as a Ninja Chapter 2: Enter Narashi-sensei

"Where the heck is our sensei!" Naruto yelled. I laid my head on my desk and ignored everyone. "Keep it down baka and where the heck is our sensei?!" Yuki shouted. "Don't talk to Naruto like that Yuki!" I said glaring at him. "What did you just say Emo child?!" Yuki shouted poking my forehead. I glared at him while my fist was raised to punch him. "Amy-chan don't punch him otherwise you'll have to deal with me." Kiyoshi said shyly. I looked at him then looked at yuki and turned away. "Naruto stop you're complaining and sit down." Sakura said. "Uchiha what do you think about all day, yourself?" I asked looking at him. "Tch what I do is none of your concern Iwoka." Sasuke said coolly. _He's really starting to piss me off._ "Naruto what are you doing sit down!" Sakura yelled angrily. I looked up and saw Naruto putting an eraser over the door. "Naruto-kun I don't think that's a good idea." I said. "A jounin isn't going to fall for that." Sasuke said. "I don't agree Uchiha a jounin could fall for that because we're just genin." I said coolly.

"Why even try it? I don't want our sensei mad at us." Sakura said. I got up and looked through the door to see if our senseis were coming. "Well do you see anyone coming emo?" Yuki asked coolly. "The name is Amy and stop calling me emo because I'm not." I said then growled in irritation. "I'll call you what I want emo." Yuki said walking over. "Look old man you better learn to respect me more or else."I said giving him the death glare. Yuki took that as a challenge and stared giving me one back. "I'm not an old man besides emo become stronger then I might respect you." Yuki said glaring harder. "Stop arguing you two, sheesh you argue more than Naruto and Sasuke." Kiyoshi said. I just walked back to my seat and sat there. "Wow, Emo he sure told you." Sakura said with arrogance. "Sakura I advise you to shut up before I make you." I said coldly to her. _Just you wait yuki I'll prove you wrong._ As I was sitting there I heard the classroom door handle being turned. Everyone was quiet as the door opened and the eraser dropped onto a silver haired man's head.

Naruto fell over laughing at his prank's success. _Is that guy even a jounin?_ "I'm here to get my squad." He said lazily. "There are two squads here waiting so which is yours?" Another man asked walking in. I looked between the two men and stared curiously. "Alright which of you is squad 7?" The silver haired man asked. "We are sensei, that's us three." Sakura said pointing at herself, Sasuke, and then Naruto. "Then I guess you other three must be my students." The other guy said. "Yes that would be us the newly formed squad 12." I said flatly. "To make this easier maybe we should have an introduction meeting with both squads at the same time?" The brown haired man said. _Are we ever going to leave this classroom today? _"Good idea my old friend meet us on the roof." The silver haired guy said and disappeared with the other guy. I got up silently and walked out the room towards the roof. "This is cool we get to meet our senseis together!" Naruto shouted while walking next to me. "Yea it is Naruto-kun but I wonder why though?" I said. _Maybe they are planning something that involves all of us. _When we finally reach the roof, I looked up at the two senseis. "Alright now that you're all here we are going to introduce ourselves." The brown haired man said. _Oh great we're finally getting somewhere._

"How? Why don't you two go first as a demonstration?" Sakura asked. "Alright my name is Kakashi Hatake, as for my hobbies you don't need to know, my dreams don't feel like telling you." Kakashi said. "All we really learned was his name." Sakura whispered to Naruto. "Well that's one sensei how about you brown haired guy?" Yuki said dully. "You wouldn't be talking about me would you?" Brown haired guy asked. "Yes you sir you're the only one left." I said looking at him. "Alright my name is Narashi Tsukasa. My hobbies are training my squad, creating new jutsus, and helping out whenever or whoever I can. My dream is to achieve peace among the five countries." Narashi said. _Wow he's a pretty nice guy and seems pretty modest as well. Almost Admirable to sum him up. _"Alright, it is you're turn but you must tell us you're dislikes also." Kakashi said. "Ok, that sounds fair somewhat." I said and kept a straight face which meant I was listening intently.

"Alright how about you in the orange go first?" Kakashi said gesturing to Naruto. "Ok! My name is Naruto Uzamaki. My hobbies are eating ramen, making ramen, and pulling pranks. My dislikes are having to wait 3 minutes for the ramen to be done. My dream is to become hokage so everyone will recognize and respect me!"Naruto said. I turned and smiled widely at him. _Nice job Naruto one day everyone will recognize you. _"Ok you in the pink you're next." Kakashi said pointing at her. "This should be short and fangirlish." I whispered to Kiyoshi. "Um ok my name is Sakura Haruno. My hobbies are…_giggles._ My Dream is …. _giggles more_." Sakura said. What about your dislikes?" Kakashi asked. "My dislikes are Naruto and Amy!" Sakura said fiercely. "Gah!" Naruto shouted. "No problem because I don't like you either Sakura." I said.

"Eh well next guy in the blue." Kakashi said. "Tch my name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like too many things, I hate a lot of things. My dream isn't really a dream because it will become a reality. It's to restore my clan and kill a certain man." Sasuke said seriously. I stared at Uchiha for the longest time then looked away. "Alright next person you with the red hair." Narashi said pointing at Kiyoshi. "Um uh my name is Kiyoshi Ito. My hobbies are training, studying strategy scrolls, helping people, and studying constantly more on my clan and the different clans of the leaf. My dislikes I don't really have any, and my dream is to make my father proud and become clan leader." Kiyoshi said shyly. I had to hold in a giggle from escaping my mouth. _He's so shy but yet has big dreams. _"That's fine alright you with the white hair you're next." Narashi said looking at yuki. "Alright, my name is Yuki Iwai. My hobbies are training to be strong, reading scrolls, working harder to surpass my father, and perfecting my jutsus and ninja skills. My dislikes are weaklings, failure, giving up, sweets, and admitting defeat. My dreams are to become a greater ninja than my father before I turn 21 and to become an Anbu before the age of 21." Yuki said cockily.

I blinked and looked at yuki curiously. _So even the old man has dreams that he wants to accomplish. _"Alright, last person you with the light blue hair. " Narashi said pointing at me. I looked around and then sighed abit. "As most of you are about to learn my name is Amy Iwoka not emo. My hobbies are fighting, training in my weak areas, helping people, gardening, and improving my ninja skills. My dislikes are power hungry people, giving up, my parents, jerks, fangirls, and snakes. My dream well basically it is to become stronger and prove to my family that I am strong and not a failure." I said smirking. "The good thing is you're all different in your own ways." Narashi-sensei said. _No duh it'd be stupid to have three people who are the same on a team! _I sat down next to Kiyoshi again as the sensei's were about to tell us what to do next. "Now I believe its time that we depart and start training." Yuki said eagerly. I heard chuckling and looked at Kakashi-sensei with a raised eyebrow. "Hey! What's so funny Kakashi-sensei?!" Naruto shouted. "If I tell you, you're not going to like it." Kakashi said.

"Just tell us what's so funny please." Sakura said. "Alright, out of the 47 graduates only 12 will actually become genin." Kakashi said. I felt Kiyoshi shaking and heard yuki gasp. "What?! You mean I passed the academy just for this?!" Naruto shouted. "Yes, tomorrow there will be a survival exercise." Kakashi said. I felt my heart start beating faster the more I thought about this._ I won't lose in this survival exercise besides father would disown me even more. _I shuddered at the thought of disappointing him again since the last time I did. "Ok, be here 6:00am tomorrow and don't eat or else." Kakashi said and disappeared. "Squad 12 you will meet here also but we won't be having our training here." Narashi said and disappeared too." HN I'm going home and I'm not worried I'll pass for sure." Yuki said and started walking. "Amy-chan are you worried?" Kiyoshi said looking at me. I felt my body shaking and looked down. "I'm fine kiyoshi, I'm just going to head home." I said then started walking home.

When I arrived home the first thing I see is my little sister practicing her shuriken throwing with Ryo. "Hi onii-chan can you help me too?" she asked sweetly with a big smile. I smiled at her and walked to her. "Sure rain I'll train with you but answer this is Oka-chan and Oto-san home?" I asked. "Yes, in fact I heard daddy say as soon as you come home to go see him." Rain said smiling. _Oh joy what am I going to get yelled at or hit for this time?_ "Thanks Rain, I'll help you later ok?" I said while hugging her tightly. "Ok onii-chan see you later then." Rain said and ran off. After that I started walking to Oto-san's room._ I wonder what he wants this time. _I entered his room without knocking. "Hello oto-san, rain told me to come see you?" I said with politeness. I sat in front of him on my knees looking downwards. "Yes, I wanted to know did you get put on a squad or not?" Father asked not even looking at me. "I have a squad and our first survival exercise is tomorrow." I said smirking.

"Are you top student of your class like I asked of you?" He asked looking at some papers. I sighed and prepared myself for the beating or verbal beating waiting for me. "No Oto-san, Sasuke is our class's top student and I'm second." I said. I looked up and saw Oto-san put his papers down and then walked to me. "How much more disappointment can a father like myself take?" He said sitting in front of me. I looked at his face and saw his dark blue eyes set on my light purple ones. "I tried so hard Oto-san please forgive me." I asked politely. "Why should I forgive you this time? If you're going to do the same thing again next time?"Oto-san asked staring coldly at me. "Oto-san please I'll prove it at the survival exercise tomorrow." I said desperately. I watched as Oto-san got up and went back to his seat. "You better pass or else you will never become a ninja or leave this house again. Dismissed." Oto-san said doing paperwork again. When I left his room I ran straight to my own and locked the door. _Oh man now I have to pass otherwise I can't be a ninja anymore. Which will mean I'll never get the chance to prove how wrong my parents are about me. I am not a failure and I was never a mistake!_ I climbed onto my bed and took off my shoes, clothes , and took out my hair ribbon. Slowly afterwards took a short shower, put on my pajamas which were a black tank top and navy blue pants. I climbed into my bed and under my covers. "No matter what I will do well on the survival exercise tomorrow."


	3. The Importance of Teamwork!

My Life As a Ninja

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto just Amy and my other OC's.**

Chapter 3: The Importance of Teamwork!

I was asleep when my alarm went off and it scared me. "Gah! What the hell!" I shouted sitting up quickly. I yawned and looked over at my alarm clock trying to see what time it is. _4am damn it sensei making us get up early._ I climbed out of bed and walked over to my closet frowning as I just remembered a very huge problem I have. _I have nothing to freaking wear for training! All I have is normal everyday clothes and ceremonial kimonos that I rarely wear! _"What to wear today is what I'm really worried about." I said while looking through my closet desperately. "Does it matter because it's only going to get dirty anyways?" Ryo said leaning against my wall. "Ryo?! Don't sneak in my room like that!" I yelled at him while clutching my chest."Sorry, besides keep it down you might wake father." Ryo said bitterly. I shivered at the thought of waking Oto-san. "Yea…what am I going to wear I don't have any training clothes." I mumbled to Ryo. Suddenly, I felt something hit me gently in the face then land in my arms. Looking down I see clothes. "Huh? When did you get this Ryo?" I asked surprised with the sudden article of clothing.

"Does it matter?" Ryo asked coolly, walking out my room. _That was sweet of him to get me some clothes. Although I wonder how the heck does he know what size I am? _I ran into the bathroom with my new outfit and jumped into the shower. _Today I will not fail in the survival test no matter what._ I poured my strawberry shampoo into my hair and started rubbing it in until my head was full of lather and bubbles. As I started rising out my hair preparing to climb out the shower, my mind slipped to my new teammates. _Yuki's is quite the arrogant annoyance for someone's name which means Snow. Snow is supposed to be pure but he's anything but that. Although, Kiyoshi's name fits him perfectly since he comes off as pure in my opinion. I'll get along nicely with him rather then that irritating Yuki which I consider another Uchiha. _"Onii-chan! Come out already I want to see your new clothes that Nii-san brought." Rain said from outside the door. I chuckled at her while climbing out the shower to dry off then stared down at the clothes. "Alright, just let me put them on first Rainy-chan then you'll get to see." I said with cheerfulness. After completely drying off, I picked up the white and navy blue, sleeveless, knee length dress and started putting it on. Shortly after I slipped on my navy blue ninja shorts, I started on my hair.

"Amy you're going to be late hurry up and get dressed." Ryo said knocking on the door. "I'm coming give me a second to at least fix my hair." I replied while about to tie back on my navy blue hair ribbon when I noticed my headband on the sink in front of me. I put my regular ribbon down and tied my navy blue headband onto my head in place of my ribbon. Then I walked out the bathroom and looked at my two siblings. "How do I look?" I asked and twirled in a full circle. "You look pretty Onii-chan! Don't forget to put on your sandals and kunai holster." Rain said handing me the navy blue sandals. I put them on then strapped my Kunai holster on so that it was on my left side. Afterwards, I hugged Rain and Ryo tightly then left for training. _Ryo really outdid himself this time._ I looked down at my new outfit and smiled lovingly at it. "I can't wait until I get to the training field and get this survival test over with." I said walking down the path and across a bridge to get there. "So the emo made it on time I'm surprised." Yuki said sarcastically. "Oh great you weren't a dream old man." I said walking over to the tree and sitting under it. "Didn't I tell you before to stop calling me old man?!" Yuki shouted angrily. "Can you two please stop arguing? Most of us just woke up." Kiyoshi said looking between us. "Yuki started it…I was just defending myself." I said while adjusting my headband.

"Ohayo Amy-chan why didn't you wait for me like usual?" Naruto asked walking up to me. "Oh my gosh I'm sorry Naruto-kun!" I said feeling guilty. "It's ok Amy-chan you'll just have to make it up later.' Naruto said sitting against the tree falling asleep. _Well that's the typical Naruto I grew to know._ I giggled a little at the thought. "So what do you think the survival test will be like?" Kiyoshi asked me. "It'll be hard for you losers since your weaklings." Yuki said arrogantly. _That's it I'm sick of his cocky attitude! _"Yuki! You idiotic moron shut and listen then maybe you'd learn to keep your mouth shut!"I yelled at him fiercely. "Amy-chan calm down please save that energy for the test." Naruto said from behind me. "Morning Sasuke-kun" Sakura said walking up to us. "Fangirl there are others here you know so you could at least say hi." I said annoyed. "Great now that we're all here where the heck is our senseis?!" I shouted. "Yea we've been waiting over an hour!" Naruto shouted alongside me. "I hate to say I agree with emo and the idiot." Yuki said. " I could have came late and they would have never known." I said sighing. "Maybe they are here and they're watching us this very moment? " Kiyoshi Suggested. "I doubt that's the case Kiyoshi." I said bluntly.

It had been half an hour later and everyone was tired. I looked around Naruto was asleep next to me, Yuki and Kiyoshi were reading scrolls, and Sakura and Sasuke were standing across from me. "Sorry we're late a black cat crossed our path." Kakashi-sensei said. "You're late!" Me, Sakura, and Naruto yelled. "Alright, Squad 12 please follow me to where our test will take place." Narashi-sensei said. "See you later Naruto-kun and you better pass." I said walking off with Yuki and Kiyoshi. "I will Amy-chan I promise! Believe it!" Naruto shouted confidently to me. We walked down an old dirt road for about 5 minutes until we reached a stream and some rocks. "Your test is simple you three are to get these bells from me." Narashi-sensei said smiling. "But, theres only 2 bells which means one of us will fail." Kiyoshi said. "But, then if one of us fails then we wouldn't be a squad." I said softly. "Your test begins now!" Narashi-sensei said and disappeared. "Oh great a game of hide and seek but ninja style." I said looking around. "Hn I won't be failing that's for sure." Yuki said heading off into the forest again. "I'll be the one to find Narashi-sensei before Yuki does." I said walking over to the stream. I looked into the stream as my reflection rippled then an ominous wind blew. "What's with the wind?" I asked aloud. I turned as leaves flew up all around me. _What the heck is this?_ "Amy-chan I hate you!" Naruto shouted pointing directly at me with a hateful glare.

"N-Naruto? But we're best friends!?" Why?!" I shouted at him obviously hurt. "You were never a true friend you liar I hope you die!" Naruto yelled running off into the forest. I stared horrified as he ran off and bit my lip wanting to cry. _Wait Naruto-kun is taking his test so this must be genjutsu! _I composed myself and did one simple handsign. "Release!" I shouted as my surroundings changed. Unknowingly, Kiyoshi sat in a tree nearby while waiting with a scroll in his hand. "This will give me an edge if it goes smoothly." Kiyoshi mumbled. I heard a bush move behind me and turned just in time to dodge an incoming punch. "Narashi-sensei that genjutsu was not funny!" I shouted lividly at him and tried to kick him. He dodged my kick and ended up grabbing my foot, slamming me into the ground. "Agh!" I screamed as he then swung me away by my foot. _He's too fast for me to land a kick or punch on him._ "Summoning Jutsu: Thousand needles of death!" Kiyoshi shouted from above me with a scroll in hand. As the scroll opened thousands of senbon poured down on Narashi-sensei."K-kiyoshi you're going to kill him." I stuttered in shock.

"Amy-chan he's a jounin he won't die." Kiyoshi said landing next to me. I looked at him with surprise then over to where Narashi-sensei was. "He turned into a log due to substitution jutsu." I said alarmed. Then as if matters couldn't get any worse I heard from somewhere nearby, "Water style: Blasting water geysers!" Yuki shouted as water shot up through the ground around us. "Agh!" I yelled as the water nearly ripped my arm out its socket due to the upward force of it. "Amy-chan are you alright?" Kiyoshi asked looking at my arm. "I'll be fine thanks for worrying." I said with a grateful smile in his direction then gasped. "Look Out!" I said grabbing his hand and jumping back avoiding a barrage of kunai. "Nice try Yuki but not enough to get you a bell." Narashi-sensei said appearing behind him then kicking him from behind. He landed in front of us and growled. "Look you guys I think we should work together." I said suddenly. Yuki and Kiyoshi looked at me with confusion. "There is no way I'm going to help you losers." Yuki said immediately. "I think your idea is perfect Amy-chan and Yuki it's our best chance, our individual attacks aren't working." Kiyoshi said looking at Yuki. Yuki growled but nodded his head. "Fine just this once, but after this stay away from me." Yuki said glaring.

"Whatever here is the plan; we attack him until we have him surrounded." I said carefully. "Once he's surrounded we spring the ultimate trap which is?" Yuki asked. "Yuki blast him with another water geyser and I'll freeze him solid…" I said quietly. "I wouldn't call that an ultimate trap exactly, but we have our plan lets go." Kiyoshi said with a serious face. As we went off I noticed the wind picking up. "Narashi-sensei genjutsu won't work twice on me." I said preparing myself. "That's fine I wasn't planning to use it." Narashi-sensei whispered into my ear. I swung my leg around as quickly trying to roundhouse kick him. He dodged and blocked my kicked as I tried to hit him variously. "Fine you've asked for it Sensei!" I said then started doing hand signs. "Hope you don't mind if I cut in!?" Yuki said jumping down doing hand signs too. "Water Styles: blasting water pillar jutsu!" I saw Narashi-sensei become surround by a wall of water. "Ice Style: Ice ball barrage!" I shouted as it collided with Yuki's jutsu freezing the water pillar.

"Alright, how do we get the bells now genius?" Yuki asked sarcastically. "I actually don't know, didn't think about that before." I admitted sheepishly. "Then you two are lucky I nabbed the bells before you froze him." Kiyoshi said shyly holding them up. "One of us has to fail since there are only two bells." I said sadly. I blinked surprised when Kiyoshi gave Yuki and I the bells. "B-but Kiyoshi you'll fail and you're the one who got the bells!" I exclaimed to him. "It's ok I know how bad you wanted to pass." Kiyoshi said smiling. I saw Yuki smirking at his bell and Kiyoshi kicking at the dirt with his hands in his pockets. I felt guilty and sighed loudly. "This don't feel right, here Kiyoshi you keep it." I said giving it back to him. "Amy-chan?!" Kiyoshi said to me surprised. "It's alright…I'll figure something out." I said smiling. "Its fine all three of you pass." Narashi said from behind us. "What?! We passed the survival test?!" Yuki shouted. I was overjoyed and jumped up and down. "Do you understand how you passed?" Narashi-sensei asked.

I thought about what Narashi-sensei said and how we got the bells. "Is it because we used teamwork to get the bells?" Kiyoshi asked suddenly. "Yes, that's the importance of a squad." Narashi-sensei explained. "That makes perfect sense because in a 3 man squad teamwork is crucial." I said smiling. "I'll be letting the Hokage know and squad 12's first mission is tomorrow. Congratulations." Narashi-sensei said then disappeared. "Finally my career as a ninja is finally taking off!" I shouted happily. "Hn when the time comes I won't hesitate to attack either of you." Yuki said then walked off. Who _cares what Yuki thinks we just passed the Survival Test!_ I thought happily. "Well Amy-chan I'll see you tomorrow for our first mission." Kiyoshi said then walked off. I started walking towards Ichiraku's to celebrate, when I got hugged by an orange and blue blur. "Hiya, Naruto-kun how your test go?" I asked with a smile. Naruto flashed one of his toothy smiles at me. "We passed! No thanks to that jerk Sasuke!" Naruto said enthusiastically. I sweat dropped then glomped Naruto-kun out of happiness. "Let's celebrate with Ramen!" I said happily while hugging Naruto around the neck. "Amy-chan I'm supposed to be having ramen with my squad." Naruto said while carrying me. "For once, I don't mind being in the same place as Haruno or Uchiha especially since nothing can ruin my mood today." I said to him.

Next Morning, I woke up with a smile remembering last night. "About time you woke up, Father and mother are waiting for you in the family room." Ryo said with slight bitterness. I sat up quickly with wide eyes, and then looked over at my closet thinking of what clothes to wear. "Did they say what they wanted me for?" I asked brushing my hair and slipping my shoes on. "No but something tells me it's not anything good." Ryo said leaning against the door. I got up and walked past him towards the family room with a blank expression on my face. "Oto-san, Oka-chan you've been looking for me?" I asked looking at them both. "Please take a seat Amy, we have something important to discuss." Oka-chan said with a smile. I sat down in front my parents and looked at my father who was smirking. _Why is he smirking something isn't right._ "Amy Iwoka it has been decided you are to be the next heir of the Iwoka clan." Father said. I went wide eyed at the news and looked between the two of them. "What I'm the next clan heir?!" I shouted out of surprise. "We have been keeping our eyes on you for quite awhile and decided your ready for this." Oka-chan said with the same smile. _Something is off with Oka-chan's smile; it's almost as if it's forced. I also wonder why they chose me over Rain or Ryo._ "Starting tomorrow you will be given lessons here at the compound that involves learning of our clan's history and everything else that corresponds to being an Heir." Father said.

"But, I'm a ninja now and we start our first mission today!" I said with a frown directed mainly at my Oto-san. "Honey from what your father tells me you are better off learning to become the next heir rather than becoming a konochi." Oka-chan said touching my headband. I pulled back and glared directly at my father. "First you expect me to be number 1 in class, then you basically ignore and insult me on a daily basis, and now you don't want me to be a ninja at all due to being worried that I'll disgrace the family name?!" I shouted in anger. Father stood from his spot and glared down at me coldly. "You are a disgrace to this family by hanging around that demon everyday instead of with Sasuke Uchiha like I asked you. You also have very inexcusable skills as a ninja, going around showing emotions like a weakling." I don't hang out with Sasuke because he's a jerk!, I don't understand why you think it's important for me to hang out with him anyways? His entire clan except himself and Itachi is dead what do you expect to gain?! It's not like me befriending the jerk is going to raise the entire dead clan of the Uchiha. Also another thing that demon has a name and it's Naruto! I'd rather hang with him everyday rather then play friends with an egotistic, self centered, know it all, jackass like Sasuke." I yelled while pounding my fist on the table.

My father grabbed my wrist with force and pulled me over the table onto his shoulder. Oka-san reached towards me with tears then put her hand down as she watched father carry me out. "My poor little girl…oh how I wish I could stop this." She said as more tears fell on the table. As I was being carried I saw Ryo and Rain in the hall giving me scared looks. "Don't worry I'll be alright you guys." I said wincing as Father's grip tightened. _I wonder what he's going to do to me this time?_ We had walked into a dark room with navy blue walls, several bookshelves lined with books, papers, and picture frames, the floor was wooden and had several dark stains that I couldn't make out. _I bet those stains are my dried blood from the other encounters with father._ My father then suddenly picked me up over his head and threw me into a wooden training dummy with massive force. "Itai! You know this is against the law and makes you a horrible parent!" I shouted getting up dodging a punch aim at my throat. "You ungrateful brat who shouldn't have our last name, you should be sent back to the Land of Snow." Father said as his hands flew through several hand signs. "Hidden Technique: Icicle prison!" he said as I became trapped in a cube the size of me. _Is he going to leave me here to freeze to death?! He wouldn't dare…_ "Why must you be cruel Father?! I always keep getting punished yet I never see Ryo or Rain ever gets hit." I said then winced as spikes came out the walls of the cube and cut into my skin. "Ryo is on his way to taking over as Clan head and rain is my precious daughter that will someday take your mother's place. Which means why should I be kind to a weak, useless, pathetic, child that I have no use for?" Father said leaving the room and locking the door.

I shivered and pulled my arms and legs together to avoid the slowly growing icicle spikes. _What's the point of even living anymore….if it's not at the academy I'm being picked on, it's the abuse from father at home. What did I do to even deserve this…ever since Oka-chan remarried my life has been a nightmare. I might as well stay in here and freeze or bleed to death rather than go back out there.._ Eventually I passed out due to numbness and blood loss. 15 minutes later, I woke up again to two figures coming through the door, one is tall and the other was short. They approached my prison and it turned out to be my siblings. "Nee-chan! Are you alright we're going to break you out!" Rain said doing hand signs. Ryo stopped Rain and took out his blue Katana then skillfully cut the cube so that I was free. "R-ryo…R-rain...t-thanksss…" I stuttered then blinked when Ryo picked me up and carried me out the room. "What did he do to you this time?" Ryo asked as he placed bandages on my arms and around my waist. "Father did this to you Onii-chan?" Rain asked with tears brimming her purple eyes. I nodded then winced when Ryo put pressure on my arm wound from the survival test. _He locked me in a frozen prison and left me to die. But, I can't tell Rain that she's too innocent to know that._ "He's got to be stopped Ryo otherwise he will end up ruining our family." I said then winced again in pain. Rain got up and left out the room, running towards the front door.

As Rain went running down the hall, she collided with someone's leg. "I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention and…" Rain passed while apologizing when she saw a red headed boy. "No I'm very sorry about not moving in time." The boy said with a slight pinkish tint on his cheeks. Rain got up then into a loose fighting stance Ryo taught her with a vicious glint in her eyes. "Who are you three?" Rain asked in a more stern voice. "Ah, we're sorry for intruding in the Iwoka household but we're looking for Amy?" Narashi-sensei said with a polite one. "How do you know Oni-chan?" Rain asked lowering her guard. "We're her teammates and she's late to training." Yuki said with his arms crossed. "Oh ok please wait here while I go get Oni-chan." Rain said shyly then ran off. _I didn't know Oni-chan's teammate were so polite, well most of them are anyways. I hope she'll be ok…_

**Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and I'll try updating more often before the summer is over. Review please and See ya Next Chapter!**


End file.
